Déviance morale
by Upset
Summary: Harry Potter, au cours de l'ultime combat, hérite d'une part de l'âme de Voldemort et c'est Draco Malefoy qui va le découvrir de manière plutôt inattendue. Une charmante façon de pimenter son quotidien ennuyeux, quoiqu'un peu déstabilisante...


**Attention :** Relation homosexuelle explicite.

**DEVIANCE MORALE ET AUTRES JOYEUSETES**

* * *

**Partie 1 **

Le combat qui avait opposé Harry Potter et son ennemi prédestiné, Voldemort, avait été sanglant…autour. Les combats des Mangemorts contre les membres de l'Ordre avaient fait un véritable carnage, laissant au soin de leur chef respectif la lourde tâche de donner la victoire finale à son clan.

Pour cela, Harry misait sur l'amour, la seule arme connue contre Voldemort et, à l'aide d'un sortilège mis au point par Dumbledore, il en distillait petite dose par petite dose dans l'âme de Voldemort. De son côté, ce dernier tentait de l'en empêcher. Il attaqua en fourchelangue :

- P_eerrrrrveeeeerrrsssssssssssaaasssssssuuuuumm_

Et alors que Voldemort souffrait, l'âme écartelée par les bouffées d'émotions qui l'envahissaient, son sort atteignit Harry qui eut soudainement chaud. Très chaud. Des images perverses et insupportables lui traversaient l'esprit et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il hurlait. Le combat, intégralement télépathique, se poursuivait.

Celui qui parviendrait à supporter le sentiment qui lui était le plus étranger vaincrait. Voldemort en pris pleinement conscience lorsque le sang coula du nez de son adversaire et qu'il le vit ouvrir ses yeux et lécher sa lèvre supérieure avec une teinte métallique au fond du regard. Puis, renversant sa tête en arrière, le jeune Potter rit, les images que Voldemort lui envoyaient défilant à toute vitesse, et il rit encore. Et encore. Assimilant un opposé qu'il n'aurait jamais du pouvoir intégrer. Mais Harry n'était pas fait que d'innocence et d'amour. Alors que Voldemort, lui, n'était fait que de haine et de vengeance… Il n'était que le Mal.

Et soudain, un rayon jaillit de la poitrine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Là où il n'y avait jamais eu que du vide, il y avait un souffle. Et ça grossissait, ça prenait vie, et avec la force du désespoir, ça se débattait. Et Voldemort hurlait de douleur, les entrailles fouillées jusqu'à son âme. Le mage noir puisa dans ses années d'entraînement et tenta d'envelopper le flux qui grandissait en lui à l'aide de sa magie. Mais la noirceur qu'il souffla ne fit que s'agiter plus ce qu'il ne parvenait à combattre. Il tomba à genoux sous la force de la douleur. Souffrance. Brûlure.

Dans un geste désespéré, il murmura « _extorpus_ », et vola à Harry une partie de son aura blanche pour endiguer ce qui le dévorait. En arrachant un peu de bien à l'aura de Harry pour l'intégrer à la sienne, il pensait pouvoir alors supporter le sentiment profond d'amour qui envahissait son corps. Il gémit de soulagement et se permit un sourire victorieux lorsque le flux se calma. Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il comprit son erreur : l'Elu ne hurlait plus, l'Elu ne souffrait plus face aux vagues de haine et de violence qu'il lui envoyait. Alors il sut et il trembla. Le sort d'extorpus prenait suivant le rite d'un échange, et il venait de faire don à son ennemi d'une partie de lui-même. Une partie qui, suivant le même raisonnement qu'il avait effectué précédemment, allait permettre au jeune homme de supporter son sort et de le vaincre. Il lui avait fait don d'une défense contre la seule arme en sa possession.

Fébrilement, il fouilla son esprit et repéra la brèche de pouvoir au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand. Il apprit ce qu'il avait perdu à cet instant. Harry Potter avait accueilli sa perversité et sa lubricité, à défaut de sa haine et de sa violence. Préoccupé par sa propre survie, Voledemort n'avait pu choisir de submerger son ennemi sous ces sentiments qui l'auraient achevé. Et, spontanément, la magie de Potter avait pris ce qui l'affaiblirait le moins. Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses sombres réflexions. Désormais, ce n'était plus seulement son cœur qui était touché par l'amour mais son âme toute entière. Il avait accueilli l'adversaire au sein même de son être. Comme s'il était extérieur à la scène, il se vit hurler comme le dément qu'il était, des rayons de magie blanche pure jaillissants de tout son corps à commencer par ses yeux.

Il n'était plus dans une douce obscurité mais en pleine lumière. Ebloui. Il ne faisait plus un froid glacial, mais chaud. Comme au fin fond d'un puit infernal. Et submergé par une vague de bons sentiments, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom connut le remord. Un remord qui le fit se tordre avant de vomir de la bile noire. Un remord tellement puissant, à la hauteur de ses crimes, qu'il voulut souffrir pour expier, et mourir pour oublier. Et lorsqu'enfin, le semblant de vie qui l'habitait quitta son corps, une larme coula sur la joue du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son visage qui n'avait jamais été que tourmenté pris une teinte de cendre. Et ses lèvres qui n'avaient jamais aimé que lancer des sorts impardonnables s'immobilisèrent sur un dernier mot, sur un dernier souffle…

_Pardon_.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec une érection matinale difficile à ignorer. Et foutrement agréable. Le tissu rêche du lit dans lequel il se trouvait créait une friction qui, lorsqu'il s'étira, le fit gémir doucement. Il avait les paupières lourdes de sommeil et le corps étrangement engourdi. Pris d'un doute, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux… pour les refermer aussitôt. Tout était blanc, et c'était douloureux. Avec précaution, il tenta à nouveau d'observer la pièce, et mis quelques temps à retrouver l'endroit auquel elle lui faisait penser. Sainte Mangouste.

Et.

Merde.

- Harry ? Tu es réveillé ?

La voix d'Hermione, anxieuse et ravie. Elle était vivante. Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, avant de plier doucement les jambes pour dissimuler sa réaction embarassante.

- Arrête de lui poser des questions idiotes… tu vois bien que c'est le cas !

Et Ron aussi. Pour fêter ça, Harry se permit un petit sourire et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit sa lèvre inférieure s'ouvrir sous le geste.

- Il faut appeler l'infirmière, il a un drôle d'air Mione…

- C'est déjà fait. Et ne t'inquiète pas, n'importe qui serait dans cet état après la semaine qu'il a passé, sans parler des épreuves qu'il a traversé.

Tout lui revenait, à la fois trop lentement et trop rapidement. La préparation. L'inquiétude. La peur sur tous les visages. Et le combat, face à face. Voldemort. La douleur. La victoire. Pardon… Tout soudainement avait semblé différent. Il y a quelque chose qui avait changé. Lui. Et le noir. Enfin.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, ravie que vous soyez enfin réveillé. Je suis l'infirmière de garde, mon nom est Isibella.

- Humm.

Sa bouche trop sèche, le faisait souffrir, et prononcer un mot lui était de toute évidence impossible.

- Je vais vous donner à boire, cela va vous soulager. Votre magie a plongé votre corps dans un sommeil _actos posteriora_. Autrement dit, elle vous a auto préservé afin que vous ne souffriez d'aucune séquelle et que vous vous remettiez le plus vite possible. C'est une réaction extrêment rare, vous vous en doutez, et nous n'avons donc pas pu interférez pendant la durée de votre phase de sommeil. Qui a duré soit dit en passant une semaine. Vous devriez pouvoir retrouver vos différentes facultés physiques d'ici une à deux semaines, ceci dépendra de la puissance de votre magie. Vous comprendrez que dans votre cas, nous sommes plus qu'optimistes. D'ici là... repos complet ! Bonne nuit Mr Potter. _Soname_.

Sans pouvoir résister plus au sort de sommeil de l'infirmière, Harry se rendormit. Une dizaine d'heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il se sentit en pleine forme et parfaitement reposé. Le besoin se faisant pressant, il se rendit, la démarche un peu titubante, à la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Il se soulagea rapidement et sursauta en entendant un cri suraigu en provenance de la chambre. Il sortit en courant, se réajustant du mieux qu'il pouvait et son équilibre mis à mal, pour découvrir Isibella foudroyée au centre de la pièce, paniquée, les yeux fixés sur le lit vide. Lorsqu'Harry toussota pour lui faire part de sa présence, elle se tourna vers lui avec ce qui ressembla à un couinement, avant de porter une main sur son cœur :

- Vous… vous êtes fou ! Où étiez-vous ? Que faites-vous debout ? Et que…Comment ?

- Je suis juste allé aux toilettes. Je me sens bien mieux. Puis-je récupérer mes vêtements ?

- Bien sûr. Je… suis surprise. Pourtant, j'aurais du me douter que…c'était une éventualité que j'aurais du envisager. Enfin, je vais allez chercher vos amis, ils vous donneront le nécessaire. Nous allons vous faire subir quelques tests pour vérifier que vous allez réellement mieux, et s'ils se révèlent positifs…et bien, vos amis pourront vous raccompagner chez vous.

* * *

- Harry, je suis désolée, mais il n'est pas question que tu emménages dans un autre endroit. Il reste énormément de Mangemorts en liberté qui ne veulent qu'une chose : te tuer. J'ai reçu des instructions très claires, tu dois rester square Grimmault jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Le temps que l'on trouve une solution plus adaptée. Je comprends que tu n'acceptes pas cette situation, mais comprend-moi Harry ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ou te laisser prendre le moindre risque…Pas maintenant.

- Hermione, tu es consciente que je ne te laisserai pas m'enfermer dans cet endroit…

- Dumbledore avait prévu cela… Ce n'est que pour un temps très court. C'est provisoire. Pardonne-moi.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Harry se retrouva de l'autre côté de la porte. Enfermé. Dans le hall glauque, plongé dans l'obscurité, le portrait de la mère de Sirius lui hurlait des insultes, et il frémit sous l'injustice. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, on le traitait à nouveau comme…comme … On ne respectait même pas la seule demande qu'il avait osé proférer ! Des éclairs de magie pure sortaient de ses poings fermés et rebondissaient sur les murs, sous le coup de sa colère.

- Potty, tu devrais te calmer, avant qu'un de ses éclairs te percute de plein fouet. Quoique...

Un rictus ironique aux lèvres, Malefoy se tenait nonchalamment appuyé contre la barre de l'escalier. Ses cheveux blonds très clairs retombaient en mèches éparses sur ses yeux et ses épaules, il portait un pantalon lâche noir qui retombait sur ses pieds nus, et son buste était recouvert d'une chemise blanche. A tout juste 18 ans, et du haut de ses 1m85, Malefoy respirait la classe. Harry Potter releva lentement les yeux et détailla celui qui avait osé parler. Malefoy attendait sa réaction, ravi d'avoir un peu de distraction, mais il perdit de sa superbe face au sourire de Potter.

Harry ne tremblait plus de rage. Sa fureur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il ne se souvenait même plus avoir été enfermé indépendamment de sa volonté, cette pensée remplacée par une autre bien plus intéressante. Alléchante.

Malefoy respirait la luxure.

Une lueur alluma ses yeux d'un vert étonnant, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire qui ne rassura pas Malefoy. Il connaissait Potter par cœur, et pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais vu ce sourire. Et c'est là qu'il eut un doute, qui devint une certitude. Potter avait changé.

Saint Potter le regardait comme s'il allait le dévorer. Saint Potter se léchait les lèvres de façon suggestive. Saint Potter avait un regard lubrique et pervers posé sur lui. Et Saint Potter arborait une érection.

Malefoy se rendit compte, avec un temps de retard causé par la surprise, que Potter se dirigeait vers lui avec un air de prédateur. Il avait très chaud tout d'un coup. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il fuit.

C'était faible, c'était lâche… mais dans ces circonstances, c'était vital.

Alors qu'il montait quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, il entendit les bruits de course derrière lui. Et il savait pertinemment que Potter était plus musclé et plus entraîné que lui. Son seul espoir, c'était sa chambre. Plus que quelques enjambées et il y était. Ouvrir la porte (Potter gagne quelques mètres). La refermer (Potter l'a rattrapé).

_- Collaporta_

Ouf ! Il avait eu chaud. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Ca faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'on l'avait enfermé ici. Pour sa protection soit disant. Quoiqu'il devait bien avouer qu'il était, après Potter, la victime n°1 à tuer, par n'importe quel moyen. Alors, quand on lui avait appris qu'il allait devoir cohabiter avec Potter, il avait été plutôt positivement ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Et puis, un Potter tout seul, sans ses amis, ça pouvait être un divertissement intéressant. L'agresser pour voir ses petits poings se serrer, ses jolies lèvres rouges trembler et ses envoûtants yeux verts s'assombrir. Hum… Rien que d'y penser…

Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il était où Saint Potter ? Parce que là, la victime c'était lui ! Se faire courser par un Harry Potter en rut, c'était carrément flippant. Et vu la taille de sa propre érection… C'était aussi particulièrement excitant.

Et.

Merde.

Tendant l'oreille, il entendit le souffle saccadé de Potter qui semblait vouloir rester derrière sa porte. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il crut entendre le bruit d'une braguette que l'on défait. Puis, un bruit sourd de va et vient.

- Malefoy… ce n'est pas très poli d'écouter aux portes ! Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir m'aider ?

Il se masturbait. Le petit Potter était en train de se masturber devant sa porte et il lui demandait de l'aide. Il était en train de fantasmer hein ? Ce n'était pas vrai. Mais ça en avait tellement l'air… Il sentait son sexe comprimé… Il entendait les gémissements de Potter… Son souffle précipité. Putain ! Il allait jouir.

- Potter, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Sa voix était rauque. Harry sourit, se soutenant d'une main au chambranle de la porte, l'autre plus qu'occupée. Il fixa la porte, puis d'un léger mouvement de sa volonté, la fit disparaître. Il se retrouva face au visage d'ange de Malefoy. Celui-ci avait les joues rougies, le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Surpris par la disparition de sa porte, il resta figé quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il voulut esquisser un mouvement de retraite, Potter en profita pour se jeter sur lui. Ses deux mains se posèrent immédiatement sur ses fesses, une érection venant s'écraser contre la sienne et la langue de Potter vint s'enfoncer profondément dans sa bouche. Drago ne put ni s'empêcher de gémir, ni s'empcher de se cambrer.

Harry le souleva et effectua un demi-tour pour le plaquer contre le mur. Instinctivement, Drago noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et tous deux gémirent face à la position. Drago ne contrôlait plus rien, et il ne comprenait pas grand-chose non plus. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Harry embrassait extrêmement bien. Il lui donnait sa langue en sucette, puis la retirait comme s'il mimait l'acte sexuel. Le mur aidant, Harry pouvait désormais balader ses mains sur le corps bloqué sous lui et il ne s'en privait pas. L'une accrochait la nuque et les cheveux de Drago l'empêchant de briser le baiser, l'autre frottait impunément ses fesses, retraçant la raie. Le geste était explicite tout comme les coups de reins fiévreux. Et Drago ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il sentait qu'il allait éclater si Potter ne s'arrêtait pas, mais Potter ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, passant sa main entre leurs deux corps en friction, il appuya fermement sa paume contre le sexe de Drago, envoyant une légère décharge de magie. Malefoy rejeta sa tête en arrière, son dos ne touchant plus le mur, et il se libéra dans un long cri, ses jambes se resserrant autour de la taille d'Harry.


End file.
